First Date
by GAfan94
Summary: Callie knows she has to wow Arizona after embarrassing herself in the elevator. But how will their first date go?


First Date

As she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, wondering what on earth she was going to wear to dinner with the gorgeous blonde, she remembered, with extreme embarrassment, the conversation in the elevator:

"_If you're up for it, I'd like to take you to dinner". Callie just stared, blankly, at the blonde surgeon. _

"_Maybe" she finally got out, with a small shrug. "My schedule's kind of insane right now, so I'll get back to you."_

_The doors of the elevator were about to shut on Arizona when a leather clad arm shot in between, causing them to ping open once more._

"_How's, er, tomorrow?"_

_As the doors closed for the second time, Arizona let out a small chuckle; tomorrow it was._

_Maybe…_What was she thinking? Arizona, who she had been lusting over for weeks, had finally asked her out and her answer was _maybe_!

Thanks goodness Arizona had seen the funny side of the situation. Now Callie knew she had to wow her with her outfit, to prove she wasn't a 'new-born' as Arizona had put it. She finally settled on a pair of the skinniest black jeans she owned, sky high black heels and a red top which clung to her in all the right places. As she was applying the finishing touches to her make-up, there was a soft knock at her door. Her legs turned to jelly as she opened it and saw Arizona on the other side.

"Hi, come in" Callie greeted her date. Arizona just stood there, mouth slightly open. Callie felt her inner self jumping up and down in joy.

"Arizona?"

"Sorry, I was distracted" Arizona teased. "You look beautiful Calliope."

"As do you Arizona." Callie looked her date up and down. Arizona was dressed in a dark blue dress that stopped just below her knees and showed off her legs perfectly.

"Shall we?" Arizona said with her arm outstretched as Callie nodded and took the proffered arm. The pair walked down the stairs to the taxi waiting just outside Callie's apartment block. Arizona held the door for her and Callie climbed into the back.

Ten minutes later, the pair were stood outside Seattle's finest restaurant. The queue to get in stretched down the road as far as the eye could see. Callie couldn't quite understand why Arizona had picked this place when it was well known that you had to book months in advance. Arizona however, clearly knew what she was doing as she walked to the front of the queue and gave her name. The maître d came straight over and showed the pair to a private table adorned with candles and a complimentary bottle of champagne.

"Wow, what did you have to do to get this table?" Callie asked looking astounded at the set-up in front of her.

"The owner is my best friend. I called her and told her that I was bringing a beautiful woman to dinner and that I wanted the best table in the house. I think she did pretty well personally."

Callie blushed so deeply that she matched the plush velvet colour of the chairs. They sat down and perused the menus in front of them. The conversation flowed freely and easily and for the first time in her life, Callie felt comfortable sharing intimate details about her life with another person.

All too soon they were finishing their dessert and sipping the last few mouthfuls of wine. Arizona gestured for the waiter and he brought over a small silver tray containing the bill as well as some complimentary chocolates. Both women reached out at the same time to take a sweet and their hands brushed lightly. Electricity shot through Callie's hand and she felt a tingling sensation all over her body. She felt a sudden urge to lean forward once more and take Arizona's hand in hers. Clearly the blonde surgeon had the same thought as she lightly stroked the back of Callie's hand before lacing her fingers with her own. Callie smiled and leaned forward ever so slightly towards Arizona, who did the same. Their lips brushed softly and Callie's senses exploded; this was what a real kiss felt like!

They exited the restaurant with their hands glued together and decided that the evening was nice enough for them to walk the few blocks back to Callie's apartment. With their arms around each other they carried on talking and it felt as if they had known each other for years.

Eventually they reached Callie's front door but neither woman knew which move to make next. Arizona made the first move and placed a light kiss on Callie's cheek. She made to move away, unsure of how quickly she should take things, but Callie had other ideas. She placed her hands on Arizona's hips and pulled her flush against her own body before kissing her firmly on the lips. A small moan escaped from Arizona's mouth as Callie swiped her tongue across the blonde's lips, seeking access. Arizona granted it and soon the pair were locked in a battle for dominance. A few seconds passed and both came up for air. Callie gave Arizona a wink and said in the most seductive voice she could muster,

"I'll see you at work"

Arizona watched as the Latina closed the door behind her. That was one of the best kisses she had ever experienced and it would most certainly keep her awake for most of the evening. She knew she had been wrong to label Callie a 'new-born' and she hoped that tonight wouldn't be the last time she saw the brunette doctor. Something inside told her that she would be with her for a long time to come.


End file.
